Peddler's Misadventures In Cassardis
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: Madeleine is stuck in Cassardis for the time being, the place's infuriating with its normalcy and it seems the only attractive people around that don't smell of fish are women. One in particular, the one with a grievous scar across her chest, suddenly shows up in the middle of her lewd fantasies and sends Madeleine's mind into confusion. Lesbians everywhere, just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

Cassardis was just... not, in any shape or form, Madeleine's type of place.

Oh, she has learned to appreciate it nonetheless; in some small, minor way. The locals, uncouth and smelling of fish they might have been, were kind and simple. Her personage commanded some respect from them and not the mocking respect she would get from some more traveled folk from Gran Soren. No, to those people Madeleine was in fact this traveled merchant who has seen wonders of the world, gathered them and presented them for them to have, if they had coin to spare.

And really, it wasn't like she could return to Gran Soren after all these... misadventures she had. Oh the drama and the horror. No, it seemed she was stuck here. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She could still travel about whenever she felt like it and Arisen was not busy doing whatever else to accompany her. A journey to gather some herbs or more troublesome items to acquire – like a cyclops' eye – was never too tiresome with her around.

Arisen's birth name was exotic even to Madeleine's ear, and she considered herself quite a traveler. Supposedly it meant "courage" in some strange language that Arisen's parents – lost to a fisherman's journey gone wrong – were privy to, but nobody seemed to recognize it, not even the wordiest or the oldest of Cassardis' inhabitants. The girl herself was quite a treat, too. Oh, she was a sight for sore eyes no doubt, but – rarely for Madeleine – it was her personality that intrigued the blond-haired merchant more. That girl was just so incredibly intense – the way her brows were furrowed nigh-on constantly or how her reddish eyes pierced through every lie and every semblance of conversation – the rare moments when her confidence and her frown were broken were a treat to watch. She would stumble, backpedal, make indignant noises more akin to a goblin than human, and the crimson streak of embarrassment would adorn her cheeks once more. Truly, she was more at peace in the field of battle, amidst monsters and brigands to cut down. Madeleine knew how to read body language all too well and Arisen was but an apprentice when it came to masking her excitement. Teasing her now and then was fun. It helped that her own Pawn joined in the teasing from time to time as well.

She hasn't seen that wordy warrior in a while. Arisen seemed to indicate that her Pawn was busy running errands of sorts, but she would never specify on their nature. That a Pawn could operate on their own was mystifying for Madeleine, but it seemed that if one could control the legion, one could also change it somewhat.

Frankly, Madeleine was happy that they were friends. It wasn't the smoothest of relationships, what they both went through, but it seemed that all the evil – she had to admit she was to blame for most of it – has been forgotten. Now, in the wake of Dragon's defeat, the life seemed almost idyllic. Yes, the monsters were a bother, but when weren't they a bother?

"Ah, Lady Madeleine!" The youthful, girlish voice called her back to the realm of the living. The girl behind her was slender and in a simple white dress not unlike those of the locals, her bare feet clapping against the sand. That girl used to be Duke's wife, Madeleine reminded herself, yet for these few times she had seen her before she never appeared happy or more happier than someone in Gran Soren should appear.

Aelinore. Arisen's beloved and her complete opposite. Opposites attracted, the saying went. Well, Madeleine wouldn't want her future husband to be a dirt-poor fisherman, all things considering. "Ah, forgive me. Have I disturbed you?" Aelinore smiled at the blond merchant, hands clasped together.

"Not at all, Your Highness." Madeleine replied with a smile of her own. Truly, that girl was sweeter than any pie she could think of.

"Ah please, do not address me so. I am royalty no longer, after all." Yes, that was the official statement of His Grace. The unfaithful wife of his chose to elope with Arisen in what was the most shocking display of indecency to ever grace Gransys. Nobody in Cassardis bought that explanation and, from what Arisen could tell her, it seemed that this statement was not accepted by the townsfolk either. No, Aelinore was a girl too pure to even think of running away. Something else had to have happened.

Arisen explained it in detail, once. One of the Pawns that traveled with her to Soulflayer Canyon saw death by a spiteful gaze of the cockatrice and it burned that girl to the core of her being. It didn't matter that she could resummon Pawns – these specific fallen Pawns – good as new as soon as she touched the Riftstone or that Pawns themselves did not judge her – the trend seemed to be that they claimed responsibility for themselves, which infuriated Arisen some more, too – for her errors. No, those were still people who died on her watch and it burned her. Madeleine, fresh off her recent journey, offered her a foreign ale as something to kill her sorrows with.

Oh, it was such a sad sight, it almost made Madeleine's heart break. She sympathized with Arisen's plight, make no mistake – and it certainly didn't warm her up to Duke Dragonsbane, either – but for all it was worth, she should have known better. Wasn't she a fisherwoman, after all?

As it turned out the very next morning, this was the first ever time the Arisen drank anything stronger than herb ale, as the village chief was quick to assure her in the middle of her chastising. Now she just felt stupid. At the very least, the hangover didn't cause too much trouble; the girl that lived with Arisen and Aelinore just so happened to be quite a herbalist, so making the concoction to bring that poor girl back into the land of living proved easy enough.

"Lady Madeleine?" Curses! She spaced out again. Bah, why was she thinking of Arisen now of all times when there was royalty – former nevertheless – talking to her right now? "Are you ill? You seem a little pale."

"Ah, Your Highness, please pay it no mind." The merchant shook her head with a little laugh, sounding perfectly confident. She has long learned the ability to appear confident. "My mind is just wandering too much these days."

"You must feel caged in this sleepy little village." Oh was she ever. She couldn't go back to Gran Soren without facing a trial and summary execution for... whatever they saw fit to accuse her of, really.

"Perhaps a little. 'tis is not as if I am confined to here, Your Highness." She didn't feel comfortable discussing this. "Where did your beloved go to?"

* * *

"Ah, she is out together with Selene. Their supply of herbs ran out recently, so they took a walk to Witchwood." How simple. Here was hoping no Pawns of Arisen would die and give her another reason to despair. Ah, but she couldn't think like this. Rather, she should hope all goes well, and just that.

Madeleine had needs of various nature. She needed to dress well, surround herself with enough luxury to make the living passable, earn enough coin to consider the day of work successful.

She also had more debasing, carnal ones. Sometimes they could be suppressed or tamed for a time, but it seemed that this one would not go away so easily. Ah, if there was anything else she disliked in living in this place it was the lack of relative privacy. In Gran Soren if the need pressed her, she could simply rent the room in an inn and have some time to herself. Of course, skilled she might have been, sometimes this wasn't enough. This was where things were starting to get tricky. There were no "men of pleasure" to speak of. Well, actually, this wasn't true; there were some, but for a woman to be caught with one was of much graver consequences than for a man to be caught with a woman of pleasure instead. Her reputation would be ruined.

This left her to catch unsuspecting male prey now and then from Gran Soren's citizenry, but this was a risky game as well. Marriage affairs were not something to take lightly; being caught with someone else's husband was a sure way to lose your reputation just like it would be to indulge with men of pleasure. Secondly, she had to make sure that this is her being in control of this little meeting, not the other way around. She couldn't make use of some boor from Venery, he would no doubt spill the beans after one mug of ale too many or dare to try and blackmail her into wanting more. Thirdly, she had to set rigid rules for each bout for even the most mild-mannered and cultured men sometimes wouldn't mind unloading their payload where it didn't belong.

At some point, Madeleine entertained the notion of playing with stray Pawns that wandered the streets aimlessly and for a time, it worked well. They were generally more handsome and better built than even the city guards – if a little cold to the touch in more ways than one – didn't need to be kept silent with a bag of coin and were willing to let her do just about everything... but their coldness and inadequacy in handling these matters finally began leaving Madeleine more frustrated than satisfied. Oh, if she had a coin for every time she had to explain what to do next to a clueless Pawn...

All these things she just couldn't do in Cassardis. Everybody knew each other and word came around without much pressing in the first place. The people here seemed more relaxed about these matters – after all, Arisen had a beloved of the same sex – but even if there would be no offense taken, everybody's gaze would be on her and not in the way Madeleine would have wanted it.

There was nowhere to run for a moment of solitary relief either unless she were to skip around to the Starfall Bay a little ways from the village. It's not like there was anywhere to hide there either; it was simply the place that nobody had business going to, so she had to be extra diligent not to be found. She didn't trust the local inn; the walls seemed a little too thin.

Thus she found herself there, in a spot she arranged for herself before to make it a little more bearable. Goodness, to think she would have to seek relief in a sandy beach with nothing but a simple dusty blanket for companionship? Past her would laugh the idea off. Panting, she discarded her golden jacket and lowered the top of her dress as she dropped on her knees, having one look behind herself to make sure no one followed her. Slowly, her hand dipped under her dress' bottom to feel at the needy place. Even through her tights and her silk lingerie she couldn't help but feel the dampness.

With a tug of her shirt her sizeable breasts spilled out as she felt at one with her free hand, the other slowly rubbing the source of her troubles through all this clothing. She needed these clothes off, right now. Madeleine didn't bother with undoing the entire thing; she just hastily tugged her tights off and did the same with her panties, just enough to leave her hips and a bit of her thighs bare, nothing more and nothing less. Pulling one breast up to suck on the nipple with a little moan, the blonde reached down the wetness, rubbing herself slowly as her mind started fantasizing. Oh, what would she give for a nice and proper manhood stirring her? She would give it soulful sucks like she was attending to her own nipples now, all the way into her throat. She would tease it with her breasts later, one way or another.

Goodness, what riches she'd give if Arisen was a man... she could picture him as her fingers dipped inside of her womanhood and another moan rung out into her breasts as she got more comfortable. He would have the same skin color like she, maybe a little darker. The same intense gaze, the same pair of furrowed brows, this lean but strong silhouette put on a man...

Would this imagined Arisen be a good lay? It didn't seem to matter to Madeleine that much, really. "Oh... oh goodness..." She muttered, biting on her lip lightly as her folds squished from her fingers. Yes, he would be a fisherman still, but she thought that he would keep himself tidier than his peers, either by his own design or by his Pawn's attention. He would be easily embarrassed, but quick to prove himself. After she'd tease him too much, he would pin her down to the bed and assume control...

"Ah... ah... ngh..." Her moans were girlish and a little undignifed, but this was Madeleine's very personage, uncovered. She would not allow herself to sound like that when laying with another man, but this Arisen of her dreams, the handsome rugged fisherman, the mighty hero, her number one customer with _a big, thick cock that could split a harpy in two, no doubt..._

"Arisen... g-goodness, please..." She giggled in her arousal, seeing how far she went in her fantasies, drunken on the air of excitement, on the squishing sound of her folds getting wetter with each move of her fingers and each little jiggle of her bust. "I n-need you... oh Maker, I need you..." Her moans got louder, but she got lost in the moment. Nobody came here to this bay anyway and the way the rocks isolated the sound made her arousal get lost in the shimmering waves of the sea. She was safe in this personal heaven, fingering herself faster and faster as her body shook in excitement.

She would tutor him, of course. Oh, what if he was a virgin? This boy, she'd turn him into a proper man with her body... over and over and over, until his tireless heart – won from The Dragon's grasp – actually needed a moment to rest. She would ride him like a prized warhorse and then he would take his revenge. Not the ordinary position, though. That could be good for the first time, if he was a little too shy, but then... "Arisen... A-arisen, please... f-fuck... harder..."

But then her fantasy suddenly changed; the rugged fisherman was now the Arisen she knew, this intense girl she knew was ex-duchess' beloved. The manhood was replaced with her sleek, skillful fingers... but those were gone too and _oh Maker she was licking her_

She called her name, her real name, without even realizing this, but then any coherent thought was lost as Madeleine rode her fingers to a beautiful climax. The fantasy got wilder, too; the rugged fisherman returned and silenced her, his manhood so good and warm in her mouth as she shook between two Arisens – one the real deal, the other what she wished the real deal was... yet despite that she wanted both, she craved both. It didn't matter if Arisen was a woman or a man. She craved the character, the being behind the flesh if that made any sense. She could have had any man and any woman – if she tried – yet this one was the object of her lewd fantasies.

Was this love? Probably not, more like a mindless lust – as her fingers could attest – that consumed her briefly as she squealed, bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and came, her juices spilling out of her, staining her fingers and her thighs as she shuddered and curled up on the blanket, her breathing shallow and uneven. Slowly, she moved the fingers out and examined them, crimson on her cheeks. Her cum was sticky between them and oh so indecent. Madeleine moaned weakly and brought her hand to her mouth, sucking the fingers off her own arousal. Goodness, if past her could see her now, hidden in the bay little ways from a fishermen's village...

At the same time, Madeleine felt shame. She was lusting after a woman just now, however briefly. Strange... unacceptable, even. Even if it was the Arisen, that simply would not do. And even if that would be fine, the object of her fantasies had a beloved. She was not an ordinary woman who would turn a blind eye for a moment of excitement with Madeleine. Aelinore was her whole life. Perhaps... they would entertain welcoming her for one night or-?

No! No, nonono, this was unacceptable. Goodness...what was she thinking? It didn't matter. She just needed someone to fantasize about while she was working out her frustration and arousal. It could have been anyone. If it was yet another girl, Madeleine would picture her as a man, just like she did with Arisen. Frankly, Prince Aelinore didn't sound too bad for a fantasy.

She stirred with a sigh and sat up on her knees. Her usually perfectly combed hair was now disheveled and disarrayed, almost as if she fell head-first into a thorny bush. She felt little droplets of sweat over her body, too. Slowly, she adjusted her clothing bit by bit. She needed something a little easier to access, she entertained the thought before shutting it down with a little incredulous sigh. Well, a simple dress would not be bad. With her limited income for the time being she had to make do with whatever was on hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully it seemed no one knew of her little escapade. Good. For now she was relieved of her frustration and that was all that mattered.

The Arisen and Selene have returned back to Cassardis in the meantime. Judging by the sheer weight of herbs on Pawn's shoulders, the hunt was quite successful. Madeleine was happy for them, though she was not feeling one for the conversation at the moment. Excusing herself with some business to attend she made an escape to her room at the inn, dropping on the bed with a frustrated sigh. Yes, her arousal was gone for the time being, but she was not at all pleased with herself.

Ah. She needed to do something, take her mind off these things. Changing into a new outfit would be a good start. Discarding the traces of lewdness together with her usual wear would be good, yes. She took her time to undress: first came her boots, then the golden jacket. Slowly – after having one more look to see if no one was peeking on her in her room – she undid her dress and then did away with the shirt, freeing her sizeable breasts once more today. A brief notion came to feel at them – they seemed a little more sensitive today, especially after earlier – but Madeleine curbed the lewd thought where it stood. Oof, the things she had to think about...

The blond merchant undid her tights and finally hooked her panties off, now standing completely nude before the mirror. Nature has graced her with a rather voluptuous body that she loved and treasured no less than the riches she strived to find and earn. It would not be an exaggeration to say she might have had the largest bust in all of Gransys. That wasn't all, of course; her frame wasn't too small nor too tall and the perfect balance between girly slenderness and womanly thickness. Of course, her breasts were on the prominent display first and foremost – she made sure of that in her usual wear, naturally – but the other parts of her were as good. These, these were not for everyone, merely for those she deemed proper.

Madeleine sighed, taking in the sight of her pale skin. She had tanned a little since her arrival to Cassardis, a notion that irked her immensely. Yes, she was nowhere on the level of the locals, but her alabaster complexion had to stay like this to remain attractive. Sadly she was out of the anti-tan powder she had acquired the other day. Well, no matter for now; it was time to dress up lest someone actually walks on her and has an eyeful she did not approve of giving.

Madeleine's eyes wandered over to the selection of local clothes, sewn according to the Cassardi tradition. They were... well-made. Made with love, no doubt. The very sight was making the blonde's eye twitch. Ah, the things she had to do these days. At the very least they were bound to be comfortable and easily put on and taken off. Perfect if she ever needed to... go over to Starfall Bay again. She put on the cotton undergarments – a simple one-strapped top, a little tight around her chest and a pair of high-waisted panties – and gave herself a look. No, even if it was considered "fine" it just didn't suit her. Plus, frankly, it's been ages since she wore a bra or an equivalent of thereof.

She grabbed the dress previously hanging on her chair, about the usual length in a neutral light brown color with some additional designs added by Aelinore herself. It seemed that the ex-duchess had quite a talented hand. The rest of the dress was typical Cassardi work, but that little touch made Madeleine feel a little more at ease. It was royalty making her clothing, at least partially. She finished with a pair of ankle-high sandals and little wrist bangles that the locals wore as a charm to ward off evil spirits.

Madeleine looked at herself in the mirror again, sighing. Well, this wasn't that bad a look though it was likely less because of her unflattering clothing and more because of her own natural aptitude to fill in any clothes. A humorous notion reached her that she could parade around in a jester's garb and still turn heads from lust rather than siliness.

She flopped back on the bed with a tired sigh. Suddenly, she just felt drained and exhausted. Perhaps getting an early sleep wouldn't be too bad? Just resting, her whole body stretched comfortably on the mattress...

She wouldn't mind company. It did not have to be a lewd endeavour either; Madeleine was – shame as it was to admit it in public – a cuddlebug. When she was younger she would be a little more physical with people of all ages, just nuzzling, hugging and snuggling. Of course, as she grew older and her need for a proper image grew taller she abandonded that over time.

Now however, in this sleepy little village, she felt that after all the misadventures that befell her she could allow herself a little spoiling. Man or woman, it didn't matter: for cuddles she could take any sex.

Lo and behold, it was Arisen herself who saw fit to visit her. There was a bout of rapping to Madeleine's door. "Madeleine? Are you there?" It definitely was the voice of the girl she fantasized about earlier today. Thank the Maker both of the Arisens were mostly silent in that little dream of hers, else she would have trouble listening to her, too. Nevertheless, blonde's body went taut for a moment as her head moved up sharply and her gaze fixated on the door. Oh dear, oh dear. She could pretend she's not here...? No, that would not do. If anything, Arisen had likely asked the innkeeper about her before.

"Y-yes. Please, do come in." She replied, keeping her voice on the level and sitting up on the bed, straightening her dress a little. In she came, the blue scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and a bit of her face. She wore a simple Cassardi shirt and a pair of denim pants with thigh-high boots. Normally she had more armor on herself. The usually intense, frowning face was now soft and concerned.

"I do hope I haven't interrupted anything." She spoke, giving Madeleine a careful, measuring look. That was strange, to see her in something other than the usual wear that attracted many a stare. Perhaps she was finally getting used to the atmosphere of their little village. It was the dress Aelinore added to, too.

"Ah no, not at all. Just having some rest, dear friend." Madeleine replied with her tried and proven little coquettish smile. "May I help you somehow, Arisen?"

"Come on, you don't have to call me Arisen." The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, her ponytail bobbing a little together with her head. "Weren't we through this?"

"I just like the sound of how it rolls off my tongue." Madeleine grinned and, with no small amount of satisfaction, watched as the other girl's cheeks burned red. "Arrrrrrrisen."

"Madeleine, by the Maker, please..."

"Ah fine, fine. I might just mention to her lordship that you do seem to like the rolling r." Arisen gave her a dirty look and made a disgruntled pout, arms folded on her chest. She was back to the intense self, though this one was still tinged with embarrassment. "How may I help you?"

"I was hoping you could give me a massage." And then it was Madeleine's confidence that evaporated for all of a precious second as her jaw hung open in a completely undignified way.

"I'm... I beg your pardon, Arisen?"

"You said you are quite an able masseuse. Is that the right word?" Madeleine nodded mechanically, still blankly staring at the girl in front of her asking for a massage, and so bluntly. Well, Arisen was not the type to beat around the bush too often. She was right in this matter, too; the blond merchant might have mentioned that her hands were quite skilled in easing pains and troubles. She was no doctor, but she could provide quite some comfort. That was how she started out before there could be talk of any real business. Plus, it made for a pleasant introduction to more carnal entertainment.

"'tis a little silly to admit, but my back is killing me." The Arisen rolled her shoulders with a little groan. "Selene does not have any ointments that could ease the cricks and I wouldn't feel right if I had to ask a Pawn for healing magic on the backache."

"Well, I suppose..." Could she? Her hands were now behind her, so Arisen couldn't see how much they shook now. The woman she had a fantasy about, asking her to massage her? Yes, she might have not liked women that way, she hoped, but it was nevertheless... oh goodness, it's like fate itself conspired to set her up. "I don't want to make it worse."

"Unless you're really a harpy or a direwolf, I should be fine." The other girl grinned as she loosened her scarf and put it away on the chair. She had a new scar, it seemed; a gash across the left corner of her lips. Always too reckless and too eager to throw herself into the fray. "Of course, I'll pay you if you want me-"

"Ah, don't be silly, Arisen." Madeleine waved off the notion with a laugh. "'tis such a small favor, it's nothing to ask the coin for."

"Uncharacteristically generous of you." Arisen noted with a quirked brow. The blonde made a soundless squeak. The puzzled frown was however gone in a flash as it was replaced with a more genuine smile, a precious rare smile that Madeleine knew was a treat mostly to Aelinore and Selene, and hardly anyone else. "Thank you, Madeleine. You're too kind to me."

A moment later, the blond merchant had a partially undressed Arisen on her bed, lying on her chest with hands providing rest for her chin. Her shirt and the top she wore underneath it were discarded so they wouldn't get in the way. Now, sitting lightly on her thighs and leaning over with a heart threatening to burst out of her chest, Madeleine could see the full extent of Arisen's scars. They were everywhere, a selection so gruesome it made her stomach turn a little... and yet at the same time those slashes, bites and claw marks only served to get her more excited. Her hands, soft and gentle, rested upon the other girl's shoulders, feeling them with the fingertips. She couldn't help but wonder if Arisen knew which scar was caused by who or what. A foolish notion of hers, but one that got into her head in a futile attempt to get the indecent thoughts out of her mind.

No doubt she had more scars over her tanned, athletic body... Madeleine bit her lip. Calm down. Just... attend to your customer. That was all Arisen was at the moment. A customer in need of a massage. A customer treated free of charge because Madeleine was such a generous, magnanimous person. Slowly, she felt for first knots on her back and pressed at them. It was a strange contrast. She felt at Arisen's body before – if through the clothing – but only now it reached her how different she was not only from her or Aelinore, but even from her peers here at Cassardis. Over time, she must have gained not only scars, but muscles aplenty. Another knot gave away and Arisen let out a little, pleased sigh. Madeleine went taut for a moment before mentally kicking herself to calm down and just get it over with.

Most knots seemed to have gathered around her shoulders and the small of her back and Madeleine moved her hands accordingly, her palms and fingertips swimming through the sea of bite marks, sword slashes and other grim reminders of Arisen's work. It was almost like a second skin. This poor girl had seen so much abuse at such a young age, too. She was a year younger than Aelinore, merely twenty one springs and yet she had fought monsters and brigands, creatures that hardened soldiers shuddered to think about... and always said she was only there to point her Pawns in the right direction, this humble silly goose. One who faced against The Dragon and not only lived, but defeated the beast was a hero, no matter how much she would oppose the idea of being called as such. "I was only doing what should be done", she would say.

"Ah... oh Maker, that feels so good..." The Arisen let out a little moan and an approving hum, causing Madeleine to freeze on the spot again. Subconsciously she pressed there again, harder. "Ah!" Another moan, fuller and oh so much more desired. Her moans were so cute... Her body was warm, too. Last time she touched there was a little chill to her, no doubt because of a lack of her heart at that time.

Another mental kick. Control yourself. She has a beloved. You can't just go about strutting your stuff like this and besides... she was still a woman. Loving her or lusting after her was simply inappropriate for you. You could appreciate how her body looked or tease her, but anything else was not for her. Slowly, her hands left the desired spot and continued pleasuring the scar-covered girl, doing away with the pains and making more moans and hums out of her. Each felt like a separate soothing melody to Madeleine, though none of them were as satisfied as the one from earlier. Nevertheless, with a little work even this rugged, scarred body could become soft to the touch.

"Mmh... t-thank you..." The Arisen stammered, seemingly ready to move up. Oh, she couldn't be done so soon. "Think I'm good..."

"Are you sure, dear? Nothing else that needs massaging?" Madeleine kept her sweet, polite voice on. Thankfully the other girl could not see how she was biting her lip in anticipation. Say yes... say yes...

"I don't want to bother you more-"

"It's not a problem at all. I'd love to help." I'd love to do feel more of your body. I'd love to touch you in places where only Aelinore touched before. Make you moan, squeal, make you wet for my touch.

Of course, those weren't the things she had said. She took a moment to calm her rabid thoughts down. She needed a moment on her own, it seemed. A moment of solitude that she could savor later, so lewd thoughts would leave her head. Some sleep that would not turn into a wet, erotic dream...

"Well... if you do not mind, can I... ask you to massage my whole body?" There was a brief moment of silence. Madeleine noticed how Arisen's ears turned red in but a moment. "T-the legs and the front, t-that is." She stammered. The blond merchant on top of her swallowed hard and the only silver lining of this situation was that both of them felt rather ashamed. Really, Madeleine pondered why exactly was Arisen going this far. She had to be aware of the implications. Was Aelinore okay with this?

Perhaps that was the case only because Madeleine had made herself clear back in a day that she does not like women? "S-sure..." With an uneasy nod she watched The Arisen turn around, covering her modest chest with her arm with no small amount of blush as yet another collection of scars and bruises unraveled before Madeleine's eyes. "Oh you poor girl... that many memories of fights must be painful to wear."

"I manage." The dark-haired girl managed a little smile. "Whatever won't kill me shall make me stronger yet." Madeleine smiled with her, resisting an urge to fidget a little. Slowly, she shuffled off The Arisen's body to sit next to her and move her pants off. She wore undergarments, thank the Maker, but her legs were yet another collection of various scars. It seemed they were less worn than her upper body however. She managed to calm herself down, too. It was just a massage now, a casual massage if one going slightly further than the usual. She raised the other girl's legs to rub the kinks out and send her a little teasing smile that sent her sputtering and blushing, briefly tickling her feet, going back lower and so on, and so forth. She had found a proper rhythm.

Soon every kink that bothered The Arisen has been fought off and the poor, flustered girl was back to her full state of dress. "T-thank you. I realize this might have been an unusual request, but... I felt like I really need it." She explained, still blushing. Madeleine took it in stride. With her demons suppressed, it was finally possible to not shake like a leaf in Arisen's presence.

"Think nothing of it, darling." She shot her her tested and proven coquettish little smile. "I'm always happy to help."

"...that said, Madeleine... is something bothering you?" The Arisen tilted her head a little. "You seem to be... on edge, slightly."

"On edge?"

"I'm not sure how to put it. Nervous?"

"Ah. Please do not worry about it, Arisen." Madeleine's smile didn't falter this time, thankfully. "I am in perfect health. Merely tired, is all." She opened her arms for the other girl. The fisherwoman turned hero smiled back and dove right into a hug. They both loved cuddling.

Their first cuddling session, as Madeleine recalled, felt different.


	3. Chapter 3

It was yet another evening in Gran Soren. People were closing their businesses and going back for a well-deserved night's sleep. Not Madeleine however, she was not feeling quite sleepy yet. For now she sat in peace in the main room of the Union Inn, currently engorged with her book. She got it at bargain price off Arisen's hands – poor girl was illiterate, but could somehow tell if the tome was a worthy possession to have – and couldn't help but lose herself in a brief moment. The position was a speculative fiction said to be set many years in the future, in a world where The Dragon was nothing but a distant dream and as a result technology went forward at an incredible pace. Gone were the days of fighting with a sword and bow; the folk of the book used what the author called "a throwblaster", a long piece of metal pipe that spat out gallons of fire and a solid metal projectile said to be able to punch through a knight's metal plate with no problem.

Ah, such a beautiful world of imagination. She couldn't help but giggle. Of course, the book was quite a read and it had the depth just strong enough to not bore, but to keep the reader gripped. She was about to turn the page when the door to the Inn have opened. Four women strolled in, the three of them clearly walking in a way to keep the one in the center guarded even in this lovely place. The Arisen, her Pawn and two other Pawns she had hired the other day to help with her endeavours.

It did not seem that whatever happened went well. They were unharmed, but the downcast expression on Arisen's usually intense, frowning face spoke enough. The Pawns looked quite distraught in their own ways, though Madeleine supposed they were more concerned about Arisen's sadness more than the failed mission.

"Hail, ser Arisen." The innkeep, Asalam, greeted the party in the usual tone, but he was an observant man; the moment his and Arisen's gazes met he merely nodded and wrote something down in his book. "Your room is ever ready to rest."

"...thank you, Mr. Asalam." Her voice was also quiet and resigned. Madeleine caught sight of the Pawns exchanging worried glances between themselves. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Master... 'twas not your fault." The short, white-haired Pawn with a giant blade on her back tried to offer reassurance, but it seemed to have felt on deaf ears; The Arisen merely made a half-hearted shrug and went upstairs, her step heavy and forlorn. Madeleine couldn't help but feel a little distraught at the sight. Though always frowning, it was hard to make The Arisen this sad; she was always so enthusiastic and ever-eager to help, even offering money to a complete stranger – her, that is - without a second thought. No small sum, either.

* * *

Could she really help however?

After deliberating on this on her bed, Madeleine came to a conclusion that yes, she could help; and that she knew the perfect way how.

While she considered herself a well-spoken young lady, laying comfort with a word was not her strongest forte. She was better at bargaining, asking, requesting, begging if need to... but she could provide comfort with her body. Not lewdly, of course, Madeleine was not into women that way, but a gentle embrace of a hug was for both sexes. She had seen that The Arisen often hugged her Pawns – much to their confusion or hesitation – so it seemed natural to assume she was a cuddler in dire need of cuddles, especially now.

In nothing but a short crimson red nightgown – and a little cloak to keep her bare shoulders warm - she made her way through the corridor. The Pawns were assigned a single room regardless of their collective gender, right next to Arisen's, but it seemed they did not plan on bothering her in any way tonight. That said, she needed to be polite about it; last time someone tried to enter Arisen's room at night without permission, one of the Pawns almost strangulated the hapless intruder which was but a mere maidservant from the inn. Madeleine knocked at the door twice.

"...go away." Arisen's voice came from the other side, sounding a little as if the girl was choking...? Was she sobbing there, torn by whatever happened at her latest mission?

"Arisen... it's Madeleine. Can I... May I come in?" She expected fully to be rejected; it seemed like someone – her Pawns, no doubt – already tried to visit her and was told off.

"...sure." Well, that was easy. She moved the doorknob and slowly shuffled inside, closing the door behind her. The Arisen was not on the bed or sitting at the desk... where was she? "Here." Madeleine looked into the corner right behind the door. The Arisen – still in her clothes, hugging her knees – was huddled there, not showing her face to the visitor.

"You poor thing..." The blonde knelt by the other girl, spotting little droplets leaving her eyes even now. "Arisen, what happened?"

"I'm no Arisen... or no hero. I'm just a... dumb fishergirl who can't... do shit to save people."

"No, that can't be true." Madeleine shook her head, trying her best comforting smile. The Arisen didn't appear convinced, not that she looked at her anyway. "You are stressed, this happens to any warrior, let alone one with so much weight upon your shoulders."

"Well, the wyrm chose one warrior that won't ever reach it." She sniffled, curling up even more. "The weight will crush me."

"None of that, Arisen." The blonde offered her a hand. "Come. Take my hand." There was some progress, at least; the dark-haired girl looked at her as if Madeleine was some sort of a village idiot. "Or I'll pull you up myself."

"...give me a break."

"Arisen, you need to rest."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Come."

"Don't you have some coins to count?" There was a brief moment of silence before The Arisen looked up, clearly distraught by her spiteful remark. "...I'm sorry."

"'tis fine, you silly girl." Madeleine laughed quietly. Any other person, she would likely take offense to the remark, but she could make an exception for her. Poor girl had enough trouble handling her emotions and stress, let alone in this situation. "I've already counted all of them twice over." That little retort got The Arisen to smile, a little unsurely. She took her hand and stood up, a little taller than Madeleine. "Will you tell me what ails you, Arisen?"

"...is this going to remain between us?"

"Promise of the finest peddler in Gransys." The Arisen made a hesitant nod. "But first, you need to get out of these clothes." And now she blushed, which looked quite strange with traces of tears still lingering on her face. "I promise not to peek."

She didn't peek, of course. It seemed that Arisen's choice of sleepwear was a giant, baggy nightgown a size too big for her; one that covered all of her body from head to toe. It was a little adorable in its own way, but the poor girl must have been chilly otherwise. Cassardis was quite a warmer place than Gran Soren. "You look adorable."

"It's just cold here." Arisen grumbled as she made a little pout.

"That's just fine. I can warm you up." Madeleine made a little coquettish smile and in an instant the other girl's face was crimson red. "Would you mind if we slept together?"

"S-sl...slept... together?" The Arisen squeaked, red from head to toe. Poor thing was getting a wrong idea, not that anyone else wouldn't.

"Not in that way. I just wish to hold you close for your comfort." The dark-haired girl in a baggy nightgown blinked and then looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Madeleine and making a little nod. She shuffled under the sheets and the blonde joined her eagerly, giggling quietly as they found themselves close. She wasted no time and gently pulled Arisen into a hug, causing her to squeak again. She was stiff in her arms and cold. She couldn't feel her heartbeat, poor thing.

"Is t-this your usual way of c-comforting people?" The Arisen managed a shy question and Madeleine couldn't help but giggle again. Oh, that poor innocent girl.

"Only of cute adorable Arisen." Madeleine's hands rubbed at the other girl's back comfortingly. She could feel the faint outline of scars here and there; the duty of the Arisen left the fishergirl busy and experienced already. She returned the hug after a moment, head buried between the merchant's sizeable bust. Her nuzzles were tickling and Madeleine couldn't help but giggle again as she held the taller girl close. "...will you tell me what happened?" A little stir between her breasts; this must have been a nod.

And so she told her: of the foray into the Catacombs. Of her first ever fight with the undead and how disturbing the sight was. Of how she had to cut down a mother and her child, no matter of their state of undeath and how she could barely hold the urge to run away screaming afterwards. She went on further as her hands tugged slightly on Madeleine's nightgown, grasping it stronger whenever a particularily painful moment came to her. The blonde's grasp remained the same, calm and comforting.

They would meet the zealots of Salvation and dispose of the undead monstrosity that has been summoned to defend them. Or not, as it went ahead to attack the hapless cultists in turn, dumbfounded at the betrayal of the dark arts they trusted would protect them from her arrows. Some were given mercy: her Pawns cut them down in swift strikes. Others suffered: the undead tore them apart or they themselves turned into foul beasts amidst kicking and screaming. The main cultist ran away undisturbed.

She was sniffling again. Madeleine's hand found its way to The Arisen's now undone hair, caressing them slowly as she hushed her, reassuring things would be okay. They had found a surviving cultist who begged to not be killed. With her Pawns divided on the matter and Arisen herself weary of death that night, she agreed to let him live. They would take him in back to Gran Soren where he would stand trial for supporting Salvation, but The Arisen herself was willing to speak on his behalf. The man was clearly shaken, not in the know, likely thinking of the cult as naught but a slightly suspicious activity for bored nobles. He would have to sit in prison for quite some days, but it was better than an execution.

He died on them. The man known as Mason – Madeleine had heard the name making some waves about in Gran Soren – slew him in secrecy, with but a single thrown knife. The cultist's life was cut instantly. There was no chance for revenge; rather the assassin saw fit to admonish The Arisen from behind the shadows, on how foolish she was to try and grant such an individual mercy. "...I broke down there. Little after he left, I just..." She hugged Madeleine tighter again. "...I just dropped on my knees and cried." A moment of silence. "...crying for a man who under any other circumstance would wish me ill... is that not the most pathetic thing a hero would do?"

Madeleine was poor at comforting people with words, but it seemed appropriate to offer The Arisen more than a gentle touch... but what to say? It wasn't as if Mason wasn't in the right to some degree; the man he cut down was a Salvation cultist nonetheless. Harmless he might have been at that moment, nobody could tell what would happen if he got out of duke's dungeon to swear vengeance upon The Arisen. At the same time, a notion of killing a defenseless man in such cold blood made Madeleine shiver too. Killing someone with clear hostile intent, like a bandit, she could understand that and she was sure the girl she held so close to her heart was not a stranger to killing other men... but one that laid down his arms and begged for mercy, one who at the end of the day wasn't fully aware what he was doing...

"You did the right thing, trying to have him see justice." She decided to try and calm The Arisen down regardless.

"But did he not die despite my protection?" That he did, not that Madeleine said that. Her hand played with Arisen's unfurled hair still, brushing through it slowly in hopes this can bring her comfort. The other girl reached for hers in turn, her head brushing some more against her clothed breasts.

The silence dragged on for a while before The Arisen sniffled again, looking up at the blond merchant. "I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't be bothering you with-"

"I'm the one who came to your room in the first place, you silly girl." Madeleine smiled, but this time the smile proved more genuine than the usual deal. "I wish you to be as well as you can be."

"Well, yes, but-" She hushed The Arisen, her index finger resting on the other girl's lips. Madeleine leaned in and gently pressed her lips to her forehead, a comforting gesture for the girl who frankly deserved better than to be flung into this quest of hers. The Arisen made a little sound and then another got caught in her throat. The girl she liked so much showing her this kind of affection was doing things to her, especially now in her sorry state.

"You're trembling." Madeleine spoke softly as she tugged her in closer, their faces on the level. Her finger was still on Arisen's mouth; when she opened it slightly, likely to voice an objection, she moved it to outline her lips with her fingertip, then "locked" them back in place with a little smile. The Arisen blushed, stammered and held onto Madeleine tighter. For a moment nothing else happened.

And then the dark-haired girl's lips pressed to Madeleine's fingertip. "Tickles..." The blonde giggled softly, but The Arisen didn't want to stop here. She kissed her finger again, and again, with admiration and worship. It was quite cute, but at the same time Madeleine felt slightly uncomfortable. Did she go too far ahead? She didn't mean this to become something lewd; first she simply wasn't interested in girls that way and second; poor Arisen wasn't in the soundest of states. It would be unfair for her.

But she didn't pull her finger away, held up by something she couldn't quite place. The other girl's lips slowly wrapped around her fingernail and went further as she sucked on her index finger slowly, red as a beet and her eyes half-open. Madeleine shuddered slightly, watching her with no small amount of captivation. After this finger came more, as The Arisen attended to each. "H-hey, you're tickling me..." The dark-haired girl offered no response, merely letting go of Madeleine's little finger. For a moment there was nothing but silence as the blonde grew more uncomfortable, yet unable to pry her eyes off The Arisen.

And then she leaned in and their lips touched, much to Madeleine's surprised and undignified squeak. The kiss was sudden, it was powerful and it had the need for more as the other girl held her so close, their breasts squishing together under their nightgowns. The notion that The Arisen of all people could want her like this was... something to process. How to process however when she was so close, holding onto her with passion and lust and comfort and relief... it was not an ordinary carnal desire; it was worship, it was thanks, it was genuine.

It was love, and that very notion terrified Madeleine completely. She has rejected a few love confessions, either by word or by deed, but this one was different than others; it was a dear friend of hers, one of the same sex and one clearly not in the soundest mental health at that moment. Her being The Arisen seemed like a mere cherry on top.

The other girl broke the kiss after another moment of uncomfortable silence, nibbling on her lip as she looked at Madeleine from so close. Her body shuffled about until she was on top of the blonde merchant, holding her close. "You're so beautiful, Madeleine..." She stammered quietly and kissed her again, then traced more kisses below. Cheeks, jaw, neck... she wasted no time in making the blonde shudder more. She needed to tell her to stop. Gently, but she had to do it... but at the same time it felt oddly good.

"Ah!" Her body jolted when she felt Arisen's teeth nibbling on a little part of her neck. She needed to put her foot down and stop her, but it was so hard when the tingles were oh so pleasant... "A-arisen... we cannot..." She kissed her neck again in response. "Mh... please, we can't..."

"...we can't...?" The Arisen parroted in a question, looking at her blankly. The feeling of arousal was making her head spin almost to a point where her awareness has been dimmed. "...oh... oh Maker, oh no... oh no, I'm sorry..." However, underneath it there was the old despair, now only magnified by the fact of what she had done. Madeleine felt the change in climate almost immediately.

"Hush, hush... it's fine. Everybody could get lost in the moment..." She whispered back to the other girl, embracing her in a gentle hug. This time there would be only comfort. "I am sorry, Arisen, but I do not... like women this way."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." It wasn't fine, really, and whether it was Madeleine's subconscious shift in body language or was it Arisen's own sixth sense alarming her to that, but the dark-haired girl sniffled once more before making a little choking noise that devolved into inelegant sobbing. "I... I should have noticed." Here she came to try and relieve some stress off The Arisen's shoulders, but it seemed that this little incident had left her in even worse state than before.

* * *

...at least she could perhaps cry herself to sleep, a sad thought this was. She continued to apologize to Madeleine – despite being the less guilty party, probably – through her choked sobbing until her breathing calmed down. The blonde cradled the other girl gently, wiping a couple of tears off her face as she listened to her turmoiled, but otherwise peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Madeleine wasn't sure just how did she end up in front of Arisen's house, and at this hour at that.

The strange tidings lording over her recently seemed to have come to a head. She was calmer and less frustrated than before, yes, but fear lingered about in her throat at what she planned to do now; that is, walk up to The Arisen and explain the problem.

She fully expected to be shot down or laughed off. Frankly, that would probably make for a better ending and a more definite one at that. What was she doing, going to confess to a girl already in love with another? Well, perhaps it wasn't a love confession. It most definitely wasn't, it was more of a... lust confession. Madeleine wasn't really sure how to put it. The plan was to explain that Arisen's presence has caused Madeleine to feel... confused, for lack of a better term and that she is unsure how to proceed in that situation. Of course, given that they were in a similar situation before, sort of, but with roles reversed, the blond peddler could see The Arisen bitterly reject her.

Not to mention, she would be inserting herself into an existing relationship. Not the first time she would do so, but this time, those people were her friends and their relationship was frankly a thing of beauty that shouldn't be stained. And, most importantly, she simply was not into women.

...then why was she feeling so needy, so in need of that tanned, dark-haired, scarred girl who lived in the house before her? A shudder came over her briefly and she shook it off with a grunt. She just had to go there and explain the situation, it seemed. It also seemed that the door was slightly ajar. Working up the courage, Madeleine made her way in, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her.

The sounds of arousal reached her as soon as she made her way in. Madeleine's face flushed red. It seemed they were in a great hurry to not close the door like they should. Dared she look there? Curses... her legs were shuffling together subconsciously already, earlier images and deeds flashing before her eyes. Oh no, oh this was so bad... but it also felt so good. It wouldn't hurt if she just sneaked a peek, right?

Madeleine peered into the bedroom, carefully hidden around the corner. The sounds were already titillating enough to make her shiver, so the images were bound to push on her even more. Lo and behold, the sight forced her to bite on her finger to not give herself away with a gasp. It was The Arisen and the ex-duchess... and the herbalist girl too? How indecent...

Aelinore was on the floor in her white dress, head buried between Arisen's tanned thighs. The latter had no lower clothing on and was likely the loudest of the voices, her head thrown back a little as she moaned and groaned through her bit lip. Selene sat next to her, her green dress hiked up and any underwear she could have worn there missing as she let her fingers please her, rubbing at wet folds and making little gasps now and then. She had a neat trim around her sex, and her other hand held onto Arisen's tightly, both of those resting on the bed.

Madeleine's breathing quickened as she stumbled back to gather her thoughts. There was no mistaking it, of course, the image was as clear as day. The vivid image was oh so clear. The merchant peered over the corner again, where the duchess' tongue – she supposed – was driving her lover insane with pleasure. This intense, frowning warrior was falling apart with each swipe, each nuzzle, each lick Aelinore provided. Off came her shirt – courtesy of Selene – and Madeleine could see Arisen's upper body exposed for her viewing pleasure. Her little top joined its bigger brother shortly and her breasts – moderate in size, but almost perfectly proportioned – came into view. The blond merchant bit on her lip, feeling at her own through her dress.

Selene sneaked in for a surprise kiss, causing The Arisen to squeak and then moan lewdly into herbalist's mouth when Aelinore's loving tongue touched a particularily weak spot. She moved onto her knees and got closer to feel at the tanned girl's breast, fondling it slowly and keeping the kiss up. Though dazed, The Arisen regained her footing and returned the kiss. The hand that previously held Selene's now sneaked up to her womanhood and rubbed at it slowly as the two moaned in mutual pleasure, further backed by Aelinore's work. It seemed the ex-duchess wanted to help Selene as well; she moved her hand together to join Arisen's and their fingers intertwined a little clumsily, rubbing together at the herbalist's slit.

Their kiss broke, but soon was renewed for a brief moment as they shuddered and moaned. "O-oh Maker..." Selene gasped, now on receiving end of so much pleasure. The gasp turned into a full-blown moan when the fingers rubbed against her clitoris. They went their separate ways; Arisen's stayed there while Aelinore's sneaked down to the wet folds, the index finger sliding into the herbalist's depths. "Ah!" Her next moan was sharp and brief, her whole body shuddering. Her grip on The Arisen was lost and the tanned girl capitalized on it, grabbing at her green dress and slowly taking it off her, revealing more of her body. It seemed that this might very well have been the only article of clothing she had on herself.

Madeleine bit her lip to keep herself from moaning and giving herself away, even as she tugged the top of her dress down together with her bra to let her breasts free and dug deep into her womanhood with her fingers. Oh, she was so grateful she wore this dress now; the tights would get in the way so much, she could possibly rip them off and that wouldn't do at all. Selene's body wasn't like Arisen's – it was soft, pale and devoid of scars. There was the slightest hint of physical activity to it – no doubt living alone in Witchwood for so long could not be easy – and it was also smaller. Her breasts were perky, but not too sizeable. The faint aroma of herbs surrounded her even from that far and even among so much lewdness and indecency, her body svelte like an elf or a forest fairy.

The Arisen suddenly let out a moan of pure emotion and desire, pushing Aelinore's head in closer to her being, moaned once more and let go as her body went limp for a moment, flopping back on the bed. "She came", was Madeleine's thought as she felt her own pleasure climbing close to release. Her knees trembled and it took her some self-control not to tumble down or retreat behind the wall to sit down. She had to watch.

Aelinore stood up with a little smile, but Selene would not have that; she tugged the duchess down with one swift move. Aelinore laughed gingerly and flew in the herbalist's hug as the two kissed and fondled at each other. Selene's hands moved under the blonde's dress, hiking it up and giving the beautiful rear a harsh, rough squeeze. Duchess' underwear was surprisingly racy: a pair of dark red silk panties that the other woman seemed all too keen to tug on, causing no small amount of sultry, sensual moans.

Madeleine bit on her fingers with a squeal when she felt herself giving in and staining her fingers with arousal. There was so much... much more than during her little private session on the beach in the Starfall Bay earlier today, but she could not care less how sensitive she felt; her fingers kept moving on their own with only the slightest of slowdowns to accommodate her orgasm. Thank the Maker it didn't seem like any of the three over there had heard her. She bit hard, painfully, but this wasn't deterring her in the slightest.

The Arisen has come to her senses in the meantime, crawling over to the other two to tug Aelinore close and help herself to her lips. She seemed less meek now, Madeleine noted. Together with Selene the tanned girl tugged the dress off her lover, leaving her only in these wet silk panties. Aelinore's body was the closest to Madeleine's; it was delightfully soft in a way the peddler knew too well, with just the right curves and a delightful coy attitude. She wasn't as curvaceous as Madeleine, but that was a feat hard to replicate. The two attended to Aelinore's breasts with lust and love both, but everybody could see how much The Arisen wanted her lover now.

The duchess smiled warmly and lied down on the bed, letting her other half trace a bunch of kisses over her legs. First she teased at her feet and toes, lifting them to do so. Aelinore seemed ticklish, giggling and squirming from Arisen's ministrations. Her giggles turned into pleasured sighs and then moans as Arisen slowly moved lower and lower... and then, in a surprising turn of events, gently moved Aelinore's spread legs over her head. Madeleine gasped into her fingers as she watched the duchess' flexible body move, supporting her own weight just on her arms and the bit of the back that was still touching the sheets.

Once there, The Arisen was merciless; her tongue found Aelinore's womanhood and dug deep into it, causing the duchess to writhe and moan. Selene scooted closer and joined The Arisen, darting her tongue out to play with Aelinore's little button while the other girl attended her wet slit. Now that was another level of lewd and it was getting Madeleine going; there was even more arousal trickling down her thighs as she couldn't pry her eyes off the sight. The Arisen and Selene worked harmoniously together in bringing Aelinore into a pleasurable oblivion, stopping for brief moments to kiss and tease themselves as well.

It was becoming difficult to watch for the peddler, if only because her legs were threatening to give out and have her collapse on the floor. She could retreat behind the wall to find relief there, but she _didn't want to, Maker, never._ She had to watch, watch as the two turned Aelinore into a beautiful, moaning mess glistening with sweat and arousal. Soon, Selene's moans mixed in as her body shuddered, no doubt from Arisen's fingers. She hadn't come yet, and the tanned girl planned to rectify that. Goodness, how Madeleine wanted to join them... her second orgasm was rapidly approaching, too.

Aelinore called both Arisen's name and Selene in a long, lewd moan. There was no escape from the two tongues, even if Selene's was starting to miss on some of the spots due to her own distraction. "L-love... give... give Selene here..." She begged in a drawn-out moan. The Arisen smirked and obliged; the herbalist gently mounted the duchess' face even despite the taxing position. Their passionate tonguing of each other was louder than before, sloppier and hotter. The third of the girls was making sure that Aelinore isn't too uncomfortable, supporting her with gentle pushes and holds as she renewed attending to her womanhood. Through all this lust, the love was not lost.

Madeleine's second orgasm came with that realization and another one among it: she had to leave, now. Her fingers sticky from her arousal and her clothes in disarray, she would be found any moment now, especially now that two out of the three there were past their climaxes and Aelinore wasn't too far behind. The peddler had to leave. Stumbling on her feet and adjusting her clothing to have at least a modicum of dignity, she hastily left the premises of Arisen's house. Her breathing was fast and ragged and frankly, she ran as if the dead were chasing her. Rushing into the inn and past the innkeeper to the stairs, Madeleine could only be happy that he barely had the time to notice her coming in.

...this was going to be a long night. A long, tiring night with no satisfying conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

It was bad.

She managed to fall asleep due to the exhaustion, but the morning woke her up with a terrible feeling of hotness in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers were inside her before she even got up from bed, biting on her other hand to keep herself from being too loud.

The innkeep knocked at her door at some point, bringing a bucket full of fresh water and a lot of concern. Apparently Madeleine looked really flushed. It took her a whole lot of willpower not to drag him in for a quickie. Instead, she accepted the bucket and said she's just feeling a little under the weather. Yes. Under the weather.

Men were not on her mind through the entire day, but something to stir her up was always appreciated. Madeleine was in possession of a particular tool to get the job done; it was big, smooth and felt almost like a real thing. It provided relief for the time being, but at the same time, with each climax the peddler felt that much weaker. Each time she touched herself and felt her tool of interest pierce her, her folds grew more sensitive. At some point, pleasure became a chore.

For now she just lied there under blankets, body hot and needy. She stopped squirming by now, even with the toy stuck halfway into her, naked under the sheets. Maybe just... just falling asleep would do? Madeleine found her clit, rubbing at it idly and holding in moans, biting her lip.

And then somebody knocked at the door, again. She almost bit her tongue off, a squeaking noise getting out of her mouth. "Miss Madeleine?" Selene...? What was she doing here? Already the peddler's imagination ran wild and she had to bite at her tongue a little to keep herself from making lewd sounds. "Pablo told us you were feeling ill. I brought some curatives with me. May I enter?" Oh no, oh no. This was a precarious situation. Madeleine reached for the toy and squeaked softly as she began pulling it out, her whole body squirming as if an electric jolt hit her. "Miss Madeleine?"

"G-give me a moment!" She stammered, holding back a nasty swear when the tip of her toy refused to let go off her wet lips. No; rather, it was herself who couldn't get it out. She pulled it out with the lewdest of moans, a mere moment before Selene let herself in. Already her eyes were on Madeleine, head tilted and eyebrows furrowed. Luckily for the peddler, she could turn her moan into a long, wheezing cough. Seemed convincing enough for the witch, at least.

"You really seem unwell." She commented quietly. To someone unfamiliar with Madeleine's peculiar situation, she would most definitely look like someone with mere fever. The peddler wished it was that: a mere fever. "How long has it been?"

"S-since... today morning." Not entirely untrue; back in the evening last day she was too tired to think about it. "I... I should be fine, however. This wouldn't be the... f-first time." A pregnant silence made Madeleine realize that perhaps she worded that poorly. "S-since I had a f-fever, naturally!" The toy was soaked in her juices, lying just next to her thigh. How easy it would be to tease yourself with it... no, no! She could not let such a thought control her! Not with witnesses... not with witnesses that she'd rather not have seeing her from this angle...

"Tell me what ails you." Selene put down a small bag full of herbs and ingredients. Madeleine swallowed and discreetly shuffled the toy down into the small drawer under her bed. The little thump as it fell she masked with another cough.

"Well... my body feels... um, feels rather hot." Not untrue. The peddler squirmed a little under her sheets. "Nothing really hurts me... it just, um... f-feels like my skin is thinner... m-more sensitive." Selene raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, turning her attention back to the ingredients.

"Anything that hurts?" She asked, perusing through the bag. Madeleine coughed again, squirming. The memory of Selene's slender, naked frame from yesterday was still vivid and now it was tormenting her even more. She couldn't help but wonder if the little herbalist wore anything under her dress...

"I, um, I don't think so..." Madeleine laughed nervously. "It's just... the... the hotness."

"I see. Do you mind if I apply the ointment regardless? 'tis better to be safe than sorry." Applying the ointment would mean exposing herself, her naked self, to the girl she had seen yesterday at her lewdest, among the women that cherished her and pleased her with their fingers, tongues and their able bodies. The thought was making the peddler skittish.

"Y-yes, if you think this will help." After a moment of hesitation, Madeleine cast the sheet hiding her away. Selene blushed – much to her satisfaction – but thankfully it seemed she didn't notice the commotion between the blonde's legs.

"Please... lie down on your chest first." The herbalist requested, and once Madeleine heeded that command, shuffled closer, sitting next to the bed with the ointment ready to be applied. The peddler just couldn't wait; and surely, once Selene's hands found her back, she had to bite on her lip to hold back a moan. The soothing feeling of the ointment itself was an extra, but it was making the blonde feel even hotter inside.

Those hands touched both The Arisen and Aelinore, she thought at some point, touched them in ways that I could only dream of. That notion didn't want to leave even as Selene let the ointment rest upon her back, shoulders, her legs. It didn't linger on her skin for long, being absorbed by her body to soothe it. Yet, Madeleine knew that only one thing could possibly calm her. The ointment was nice, but it wasn't Selene's agile tongue.

"I shall apply it to the front as well." The herbalist announced, her voice faltering just a little bit from embarrassment. Madeleine heeded her request and slowly, temptingly turned around, letting Selene see her plentiful breasts. The peddler covered them partially with her arm and her legs were crossed together to hide her weakest spot – but she was barely holding herself together.

When her hands found their way to the bottom of her bust, she could not resist anymore. "Selene, dear..." Slowly, Madeleine uncovered herself with a teasing smirk. Selene grew redder as she caught sight of the commotion between the blonde's legs. The voluptuous thighs squished a little when the peddler sat up. "Forgive me, I... I've lied to you there. Just... 'twas embarrassing to admit that... this is my problem."

"M-miss Madeleine?" Selene squeaked, not really sure how else to react to this sudden turn of events. The woman in front of her was no doubt beautiful and clearly... in need of peculiar services, but it was just so surprising. Was it her who set the blonde off so badly? Couldn't be.

Before she could dwell any further on it, the peddler pulled her in for a hot, needy kiss. Selene moaned and squirmed for a bit before closing her eyes and letting it play out, her body shivering from the sensation. She could certainly kiss well – no doubt had the experience. Compared to the herbalist, she was an expert. Wait, no, what was she doing?! It hurt to separate, but she had to pry herself off Madeleine...

...but why did it feel so good? Whenever she kissed with either The Arisen or Aelinore, it felt as good, but they were her dear friends. Something more than that, even, considering they would let her in on their lewd sessions. Madeleine was... a friend, too, but she wasn't _that_ kind of friend and her lips were so soft and... "M-miss... Miss Madeleine..." Finally, Selene managed to pull herself off her, panting and red in the face.

"I'm really sorry, little witch." The peddler smiled, stroking Selene's raven hair. "It seems I... have fallen ill with an ailment only another can heal. Literally so."

"B-but... I... um..." She wasn't sure what this was. Was Madeleine just using her to sate her lust? But weren't there more appropriate people available? There was plenty of able-bodied men who would jump at the opportunity to please her, even if some laughed at her "cityfolk" sensibilities. Women, too, since she fancied both sexes, apparently.

"It's funny, but... I never really was into other women." The peddler said, her lips finding Selene's neck and pressing at it gently. The herbalist let out a small "oh", her svelte body shuddering. "This is all recent... and it feels so much more intense."

"I don't..." Another pleased sigh and another shiver; Madeleine's lips upon her neck silenced Selene for a moment. "I don't f-follow..."

"It's all because of that... that stupid Arisen..." Despite the harsh words, the peddler's tone of voice was fond, even as one of her hands gently kneaded at Selene's chest. The smaller girl's breath hitched. "I think I just... I think I just lust for her, but she would... I..." Madeleine trailed off, thinking about something for a moment before she looked down at Selene and caught her lips again, a little absentmindedly.

She brought her onto her lap, and then parted Selene's lips with her skillful tongue, ripping a moan out of the other girl's throat. Madeleine might have not known this, but stirring the herbalist was not a hard thing to do, particularly if one touched softly and slowly. "Let's... keep it a secret, shall we?" The peddler hummed into the kiss as her hands wandered under Selene's dress and slid them up and down, approving of the body. She did wear underwear – supposedly she was simply lewder for the Arisen and Aelinore.

They spent some time making out – in a rhythm of Madeleine's choosing – during which the peddler moved her hands around the herbalist's smaller body. They moved down and slowly removed Selene's dress. Their lips had to separate for this, but not for long; already was the blonde upon the smaller girl. The forest fairy on her lap let her have the reins of this encounter, shivering and shuddering.

"Please... can you help me fight this itch...?" Madeleine pleaded as she set Selene off her lap, her legs slowly spreading. The herbalist gulped and nodded, shuffling down on the floor and in front of the blonde, still a little unsure what was that she was doing. It wasn't like she was being unfaithful on The Arisen or Aelinore – they would have likely encouraged her finding someone of her own – but something about this just didn't feel right. At the same time, it felt all too right...

Slowly, her head dived between Madeleine's legs. The peddler shuddered in delight as the little tongue flicked against her wet folds. Selene knew what she was doing – even if she was a little sheepish about it – targetting her weak spots with expertise. No bit of the peddler's weeping sex was left unattended and soon the blonde had to bite down on her finger to keep her moans at bay. Despite that, her whole body spasmed in pleasure. She groped herself some, letting Selene have a good look of Madeleine's prominent bust squirming in her grasp. That was a very enthralling image.

The herbalist's tongue slid inside and Madeleine squeaked, her legs almost closing on Selene's slender neck. It was still a new experience to her, so in that regard she was a little less experienced than the forest fairy between her thighs. A woman's tongue certainly felt a little different than a man's. Selene was very gentle with her, taking her time in exploring her nooks and crannies. She wasn't just blindly sweeping around with greed, looking to take as much of her taste as possible – an experience Madeleine was unfortunately all too familiar with.

It might just have been the heightened sensitivity from earlier – after all, she was filled with a toy not a moment ago – but it felt amazing. "Hah... Selene..." She breathed out her name. The forest fairy looked up cutely, her upper lip nuzzling against Madeleine's clit. "Keep going... it... it feels really good..." The herbalist hummed in agreement, sending pleasurable vibrations through the blonde's body. She giggled lewdly. "Ah... naughty..." Selene was merciless. Her tongue and lips stirred Madeleine in ways that she could only describe as just right, making her pussy quiver with each touch. Soon she could not giggle, concentrating as best as possible on trying to stay quiet. Something did catch her attention: the herbalist's little hand sliding down her underclothes.

She was being a little greedy, wasn't she? "Mh, Selene... stop for a moment, dear..." She muttered. The other girl slowly retreated, looking up at her curiously. It seemed she wanted some comfort too. "Let me help some. 'tis no fair only I get to be pleasured..." Selene nodded meekly and climbed up. They kissed for a moment, during which Madeleine's skillful hands did away with the little cloth on her breasts, then reached under the one on her hips. The forest fairy let out a whimper as the peddler's fingers found her little slit to be quite moist already. "My... you do get worked up quickly, Selene..." The blonde teased the smaller girl, nipping on her lower lip before her fingers pulled back and tugged her panties off.

"M-Miss Madeleine..."

"Just Madeleine will do..." She lied back on the bed, pulling Selene with her as they kissed some more. This was something she needed to fight off the itch with; a genuine, loving partner that she would be able to pleasure in return. Plus, with the forest fairy in her hold it was a wonderful opportunity to finally try truly satisfying another woman for the first time in her life. If she ever wanted to please The Arisen, she would have to train for it.

Madeleine turned Selene around on top of her, now face to face with her little slot. It was kind of cute and wet with arousal. Curiously, she rubbed at it with her index finger. The herbalist whimpered again, her little body shuddering before she dived between the peddler's thighs again, this time causing her to shudder. It was time to try it out herself. Slowly, her tongue began dragging across Selene's pussy, holding her hips as she tasted her exotic flavor. It was different from a man's taste, and Madeleine surmised that hers was different from an average woman altogether. As she let herself get lost in the sensation of kissing and licking the outside, Selene returned the favor as best as she could. Given how much the peddler's thighs quivered in excitement, she was doing a really good job.

It wasn't that difficult, all in all; a lot like kissing, actually. Now came the time for a tongue kiss: Madeleine moved it inside of the herbalist, causing her to moan right into her own sex. Their fingers were not lazing about either; blonde's gently stretched Selene's little womanhood and the brunette's slid inside alongside her tongue to add to the sensation. They were moaning together, losing themselves in the ecstasy. The peddler's fantasies ran wild, going back to the dream sequence from a few days back when she was by herself at Starfall Bay. The imaginary male Arisen was not there, replaced by Selene. The small forest fairy was behind her, dotting her neck and shoulder with kisses as she prepared her for the proper entrant: the silly fishergirl with a grievous scar on her chest. Her ponytailed head dived between Madeleine's legs and...

"Ah...!" The reality brought her back into a pleasurable oblivion; Selene had thrown her over the edge. Instinctually, her tongue dug as deep as possible. True enough, the herbalist couldn't hold it either and gave in with a cute squeak. Madeleine's tastebuds were assaulted with her lewd juices, fresh and enticing. She licked and kissed to the best of her ability, trying to gather as much of her flavor as possible; and it seemed that Selene thought of the same thing. They moaned and writhed on each other for a few more moments before the serene calm finally reached them.

The herbalist moved around, moaning quietly as she found Madeleine's lips and kissed them gingerly; a notion returned with a lazy afterglow quality. "Mmm... that was wonderful..." The peddler purred into her lips as their bodies rubbed against each other, embracing the smaller girl after a moment, letting her rest between her sizeable breasts. Selene grunted incomprehensibly, nuzzling up to her. For a moment there was nothing but their heartbeats, steadying breaths and warmth of another's naked body. "...was it good for you too, Selene? I'm not... it was my first time with a woman."

"I liked it..." She replied quietly, moving up so they could see each other, appreciative smiles on their faces. "Miss... no, um... Madeleine, you said earlier that... The Arisen is the reason behind all this."

"Yes, sort of. I... just can't seem to pry my eyes off her." The peddler sighed, rubbing Selene's head some. She was getting a little drowsy now that the burning need subsided. "I do not know if it's mere lust, or perhaps true feeling, but... she has another, after all."

"I... think she might not be opposed to another woman."

"Not me. Back in time, we... had a falling out." Madeleine sighed, recalling the incident on that fateful night in Gran Soren, when she pushed her away amongst confusion and lust. "Aiming to try and win her over, even if only for a night... she'd be justified to push me away."

"I would not call her one to hold grudges, especially not against ones she considers friends." Selene shook her head and offered the peddler a reassuring nuzzle. "If you wish, I could ask on your behalf."

"Tempting as it might be, I need to do it myself." The blonde murmured, idly playing with the herbalist's lock of hair. "I deal in tricks and deceit so often in my profession... and yet, no trick will save me here, will it?" She giggled tiredly. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep and, this time, it was a very satisfying slumber.


End file.
